It's Coming Closer
by missAmberly
Summary: When Trowa's men catch a thief in the warehouse, the last person he's expecting to see is Duo. The braided pilot won't tell him what he's stealing, or who sent him, but his pockets are empty, and Trowa lets him go—after Duo agrees to a date. It isn't until Duo's left that Trowa realizes that something is missing: Trowa's list of shipment dates and locations.


**********Notes****: **I do want to thank Kim for being a fantastic beta. This was written for the Gundam Wing Big Bang. You can find the art for this fic here.

******Warnings**: Explicit Sex, allusion to coercive sex, surprise!villain, violence, referneces to sexual ownership, references to illegal activities, slight hints at kinky sex, bondage

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

The office was dim, blinds closed, and Duo shuffled the papers in his hands. It was fall. Sanc was cold, the chill of winter already in the air, and he was grateful for his leather jacket and the warmth it gave him. Duo paused, gnawing on his lower lip, then sighed.

"He's the biggest name in this area," the voice startled him. Duo jumped, then nodded. It was true. The voice continued, tone sharp. "He's the next logical target, Duo." It was more firm this time, and Duo whirled, growling a little.

"I know! Fuck, Zechs, I can read," Duo snarled, grumpy with worry and lack of sleep. The blond shook his head. Zechs chuckled, eyes amused.

"Are you still bearing the torch?" He teased, expression impish. Duo balled up the paper in his hand, throwing it at Zech's head. The blond laughed, standing and shaking his head, still grinning, and watched Duo pace.

"Shut up. This isn't going to be easy. He's smart-real smart," Duo sighed, rubbing his temples, leaning against the desk. Zechs reached, rubbing the nape of his neck in, thumb moving in a slow, steady circle.

"I know," his voice was soft and soothing, continuing to loosen the muscles, watching as the tension left Duo's body. "But it has to be done. He's the biggest competition, the next logical target. We can't just...do nothing."

"Let me work on it? I might be able to come up with something. Maybe a distraction," Duo pressed in to the hand, then pouted as Zechs pulled away. The blond winked.

"I'm sure you'll think of just the thing, dear," his voice was earnest, eyes twinkling. Dodging another piece of paper, Zechs left, laughing, the sound of Duo growling trailing after him. The door snapped shut and Duo signed, slumping against his desk. He took a few deep breathes. They had a history. He knew how the other thought. It was the only logical plan. Duo stood, steeling himself for what he would have to do, then slipped out of the office and in to the frigid October night.

* * *

The warehouse was pitch black. Duo could see his breath in the air as he eased the door shut, the removed the small metal plates from the magnetic sensors. If he was lucky, there would be a small blip on the monitor. The room was silent and still. He pulled the cap lower over his eyes, ducking behind some crates and checking his watch. He was right on time.

Tiptoeing, Duo crossed the room, heading for a partially opened crate in the corner. He grinned. Perfect. After a quick look around, he bent over the rim of the box, fishing around in the darkness. Duo froze, tensing as he heard the sound of a door. Footsteps. Raucous laughter. Pushing himself up on to his tiptoes, he began to slide farther in to the box.

And then there were hands on his arms, bodies bigger than his pulling him out of the crate. He struggled, growling and twisting in their grip as the two men laughed, dragging him.

"Looks like we've got a thief, eh, Jason," the smaller one leered. Jason laughed, hauling Duo up by the scruff of his shirt.

"A pretty thief, too. The boss'll have fun with this one," Jason grinned, teeth showing, and Duo shoved at him, trying to break his grip. Laughing, the tall blond swung him up and over his shoulder. "Hellcat, too."

The other man snorted, shaking his head as the stomped towards the warehouse office. Duo struggled, trying to wiggle off of Jason's shoulder. And then the door to he office was opening, light pooling in to the hall, and Duo was dropped in to the floor in front of the desk. He grunted, sitting heavily.

The man behind the desk stood slowly. He surveyed his men, then looked down at Duo, pausing. Duo's face was hidden by the brim of the cap, but he could feel the eyes on him. He shuddered.

"What's this? the voice was lightly accented, breathtakingly familiar, even after 5 years. Duo kept his head bent, panting and struggling to his feet. Jason laughed, smirking.

"Found this pretty little bird in one of the shipping crates," he leered, "ass straight in the air. Thought you'd want it."

Duo stiffened, but stayed petulantly silent. He could feel footsteps, a body moving towards his, in to his space, and he held back a smug grin. A calloused hand gripped his chin, tilting his head, and Duo kept his expression defiant, gazing in to the startled green eyes. The expression was quickly masked, Trowa looking up at his men.

"Very pretty bird. You can leave it with me," his voice was soft and arrogant, full of command. Jason and his companion snickered a little, then slipped out. Trowa ran his eyes over Duo's face, then moved back around his desk, sitting. Trowa watched him closely, eyes intent.

"Duo," he acknowledged finally. Duo tipped his hat, grinning and winking at his former comrade. He leaned in, resting his elbows on the desk across from Trowa, chin in his hands.

"You really think I'm a pretty bird, Tro?"he batted his eyes lashes at him. Trowa stared, then laughed, shaking his head. He smirked, leaning towards Duo.

"You're gorgeous, Duo, and you know it," Trowa teased, then smirked wider. "Too bad I'll have to kill you for stealing from me."

"Kill me?" he pouted, watching Trowa closely, drawing a lazy circle on his desk with his finger. Duo looked down at the desk, lower lip jutting out.

"But Trowa..." Duo's voice was wheedling and petulant. He shot Trowa a smoldering look through his eyelashes, voice deepening, growing husky, "I thought you liked me." Trowa snorted, shaking his head. He grinned a little.

"Cute. Real cute. Why are you here?" Trowa's green eyes surveyed Duo, the braided man shrugging. "I'll be more clear. Are you visiting or stealing?"

"Can't I do both?" Duo's eyes were wide, face carefully innocent, voice light. Trowa grinned outright, shaking his head. He chuckled.

"Okay, fine. So, what did you steal," He frowned a little. Duo's clothes were skin tight: leather pants tucked in to boots and a black long sleeved shirt. He didn't have too many places to hide anything in that outfit. Trowa ran his eyes over Duo again, just to be sure. He swallowed, then looked up. Duo's face was a little smug, eyes amused.

"I didn't steal anything. Horace and Jasper found me before I could," Duo rolled his eyes and frowned, crossing around the desk to lean against it, standing close to Trowa's chair. The Russian leaned back, raising an eyebrow. It was clear that he was suspicious, and Duo felt a slight thrill of triumph.

"Do you wanna search me?" he grinned, voice teasing. It was a gamble. He hadn't stolen anything, but he was armed. He wasn't sure how Trowa would take that, if it'd be seen as a threat or not. Duo inhaled sharply as Trowa's hand shout out, gripping his wrist and hauling him in. Trowa's other hand wrapped around the long, thick braid, leaning close. Duo could feel Trowa's breath hot against his lips.

"Don't fuck with me," he growled, then pushed Duo back against the desk, standing. Duo nodded, panting, rubbing the back of his neck. He gave Trowa a sheepish look.

"Sorry...I really didn't take anything," He held both hands open, looking at Trowa. "Your goons interrupted. And it's not like I can fit what you sell up my ass."

Trowa raised his eyebrows in surprise, then laughs. "What's wrong? Can't take an assault rifle?"

Duo made a face, wrinkling his nose, and Trowa laughed again, eyes lighting up. He tilted his head, lips pursing, expression growing serious.

"So...what were you going to steal?" His voice was polite, neutral, posture perfect in his chair. Duo sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" Trowa's eyes narrowed.

"I just can't. I can tell you who sent me, though," Duo grinned a little, hoping Trowa would take the exchange. Trowa's eyes narrowed further, expression darkening.

"That is-" He glared. Something about the situation was wrong. Surveying Duo suspiciously, he crossed his arms over chest. "And if I kill you?"

"They send someone else," Duo shrugged. Trowa took a break, then shook his head. He sighed, uncrossing his arms. Duo was right. Better not to risk it. He smirked a little, eying Duo again. Stepping forward, Trowa pressed himself light against Duo, leaning in. Duo caught his breath.

"How about this. For the sake of our old friendship, I'll let you go...if you have dinner with me," Trowa brushed his lips over Duo's, hoping he'd read him right. The sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know.

"When?" Duo rests his hands back on the desk, tongue flicking out at Trowa's lower lip.

"Friday, at seven. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah," Duo panted a little, leaning up to meet Trowa's mouth, hand sliding in to his hair. Trowa's own hands slid in to his shirt, stroking Duo's sides as they kissed. Trowa tasted raw, like heat and overturned earth, or fresh vegetables. Duo moaned in to his mouth, pressing closer, then pulled back. He winked.

"Seven?" he panted, pushing Trowa back and sliding off the desk. Trowa nodded, lips curved, watching as Duo sauntered to the door, expression smug. "See you then, I guess."

"Looking forward to it," Trowa smirked, eying Duo with obvious hunger. The braided man blushed, then laughed.

"Me, too," he grinned, then slipped out. He moved fast, ducking out the side door, racing to up an alley and on to his bike. He sped out of the alley, hoping Trowa would still show up for their date.

Trowa sat back in his chair, grinning a little. He'd known it was Duo the minute his men had hauled him in. Even after 5 years, the braid and the scene were unmistakable. Trowa could still remember Duo's steady breathing mingling with Heero's, or Wufei's, or alone, fanning over his skin. They'd spent the way sleeping in piles to avoid the nightmares. Trowa could still remember their scents, bodies pressed against his in sleep. He felt a momentary pang. After the first year or two, no one had kept in touch.

He shook his head, still smiling, and leaned back towards his desk. It had been too long. Pushing down the pang of regret, he shuffled his papers, then paused. Trowa's eyes narrowed. Slowly, he shuffled again, scanning over the papers. He stood, leaning forward, searching his desk quickly and thoroughly.

"Fuck," he cursed angrily. His shipping schedule was missing. Trowa had know doubt who had taken it. His regrets at the years between his last meeting with the other pilot were evaporating quickly. The sound of wheels squealing out of the alley roared through the silence, and Trowa paused with his hand on the door. He snarled. He was too late.

"Dammit, Duo" Trowa glared at the desk, eyes sparking with fury. _The damn thief_, he thought. Stalking to the chair, he threw himself down, growling to himself. At least now he knew why duo wouldn't tell him what he was stealing. He snorted and shook his head, trying not to grin. He really should've known better. Should've been more careful. How many other times had Trowa seen Duo pull the same stunt on other people. Laughing, finally, Trowa stood. He might as well go home. Tomorrow he could change the shipping routes. And Friday, he had a date with Duo. He could pay the thief back then. Trowa smirked, chuckling to himself as he walked out.

* * *

"Well?" Zechs looked up as Duo came in, grinning a bit. Duo nodded, then laughed breathlessly.

"We got him," he laughed again, then sat, tossing the paper at his partner. Zechs smirked.

"And?"

"Friday. 7pm," Duo grinned, face flushed, and Zechs laughed, shaking his head. The blond stood.

"We'll need to move forward with the next part of the plan, then," he folded the document, and Duo nodded. They did. It was time to contact the boss.

* * *

"A thief?" the voice on the other side of the phone repeated, covered in doubt. He nodded emphatically.

"Yes, sir. Boss dealt with it himself."

"It?"

"I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, sir. Pretty, though. Boss kept it all to himself." There was a long pause, then the sound of shuffling paper.

"I see. Thank you. Your payment will be in it's usual spot. Until next week."

"Goodnight, sir," he hung up the phone.

* * *

Duo was late. Trowa frowned, supping his vodka and watching the door. If Duo had set up their date just to steal from him...he clenched his jaw. He hoped not. They'd been close, during the war, and while Trowa had never pushed for more, he had wanted it. He tensed further, then relaxed as Duo slipped in, swallowing a little. Duo's hair was pulled back from his face, hanging down his back and brushing the curve of his ass. He wore a tight, dark red silk shirt, black jeans clinging to his long legs and tucked in to boots. Trowa thought he noticed kohl lining his eyes. Duo smiled as he slide in to the seat across from him.

"Sorry. Work ran late," Duo's smile widened, taking in the green of Trowa's shirt. Trowa glowered.

"You stole from me," he growled, narrowing his eyes at Duo, who chuckled.

"I'm a thief."

"You knew I'd just change the routes."

"I was counting on it," Duo grinned, sipping a glass of whiskey. Trowa blinked. Leaning towards him across the table, Duo winked.

"I knew you'd realize I'd taken the schedule. I got paid, and your shipments are safe. And I brought you a present, to make up for it," Duo handed him a slip of paper, looking immensely pleased with himself. Trowa took it, frowning. His mouth dropped open, eyes widening, and he looked up quickly. Duo gave him a smug grin.

"This is from..." Trowa's gaze was penetrating, disbelief etched on his face. Duo nodded.

"Yep. And they don't know I have it. so they won't be able to change the routes in time," He winked. Trowa continued to stare, mouth open, and he laughed. "Look, I was stealing something for my boss already. I figured it didn't hurt to grab that, too. An even exchange."

"So...it's just...a gift?" Trowa's voice was tinged with suspicion, eyes narrowed. Duo nodded. "And if I don't do anything with it?"

"Then you don't," Duo shrugged, sipping his drink. Trowa's shoulders relaxed slowly. He shot Duo a smile.

"I guess I can forgive you for being late, then," he teased, hand reaching for Duo's across the table. Trowa wanted this. Wanted Duo. And there was no telling what would happen if he just let Duo walk away; when they would see each other again. The other man took his hand, smiling shyly, and they settled in to conversation, shooting looks at each other across the table.

Trowa was tall. Taller than Duo remembered muscles sleek and firm under his shirt. He still had the body of an acrobat. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. Duo recognized the guarded expression from the war. The slight tense of his jaw. He'd only seen Trowa open at night.

It had been comfort, and camaraderie; the feeling of a heartbeat next to his. Duo's past clung to him like cobwebs, the memory of his gang curled around him in the darkness of an abandoned warehouse. Trowa could remember huddling to keep warm, tucked under a chin, or an arm, wrapped in blankets, and their memories were enough to convince the others.

They'd spend the war sleeping in piles, scared, scarred children at last, and Duo could remember the clear, wet anguish in Trowa's eyes after a nightmare. The quiver of Heero's soft please for a hug, or a kiss, a body to wrap around. Wufei's angry arrogance, body tense, shaking under Duo's soothing hands. The way Quatre's fingers had curled at the back of his neck. Duo had held his comrades when their nightmares had come, stroking their air and rocking them until the terror faded, until they could sleep, finally, breath warm against Duo's neck. He could remember clinging to Trowa's broad shoulders, his own nightmares still lingering in the air. Their scents were branded in his mind, and he could smell Trowa, strong and fierce and dizzying.

They chatted aimlessly, remembering the war and their friends. Duo talked to Heero regularly, and Trowa was surprised to hear he had a longtime partner. And very pleased to hear that partner wasn't Duo. Wufei was still working for Preventers, stubbornly assigned to guarding his wife, Relena, and they were expecting their first child in the next four months. Quatre was working hard in his family's company, and Duo admitted that they had drifted. Quatre had...changed. He was colder, now, and not at all concerned with his friends.

"You haven't changed at all," Trowa grinned, amused. He laughed as Duo stuck his tongue out, grinning a little. It was true. Duo was a foot shorter than Trowa, body slender. He'd kept his hair long, and it was easy for Duo to slip in and out of where he pleased. His build meant he could pass easily for a girl, which was something he frequently used to his advantage.

"At least I don't have to worry about hitting my head on a low hanging colony," Duo teased back, grinning as Trowa laughed softly. Sliding their fingers together, the braided man winked. "Finally givin' in to temptation, huh?"

"I'm getting desperate. I haven't had a date in months," Trowa kept his face blank, soft voice neutral, and Duo laughed happily. Shaking his head, he took a drink.

"You poor baby," he grinned. Mock-growling, Trowa kicked him under the table, making Duo laugh harder.

"Brat," Trowa sighed, shaking his head, still grinning. Duo laughed.

"Cutest brat you know," he shot back, batting his eyelashes. Trowa snorted, then smirked, raising Duo's hand to his lips, kissing the back. Duo flushed, watching him.

"You're beautiful. And you know it," Trowa teased gently, watching the flush spread over Duo's cheeks. Duo swallowed, then looked way.

"You're one to talk. Shit, Tro, have you seen you?" His cheeks turned darker as he stared out the window, missing the slight pink tint to Trowa's. With a soft laugh, Trowa released his hand, smiling. He winked.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Trowa ran his eyes over Duo hungrily, and Duo stood, grinning.

"I wish I could, hot stuff," Duo sighed, tugging his braid. "But I have an appointment in an hour..."

"So come for an hour," Trowa stood, crossing the table, hand sliding in to Duo's. The braided man chuckled, expression amused. Mouth slipping in to a pout, Trowa drew him in, arm sliding around his waist. Duo bit his lip, looking up at him and swallowing. He did want to go. He wanted to go, and spend the night with Trowa, in Trowa's bed, or living room, or hallway. Where ever they got first.

"We both know I won't leave," he pointed out, voice husky, eyelids lowering as Trowa bent, brushing their lips together. Duo made a soft sound, arms sliding up and around Trowa's neck, lips parting against he gentle pressure of his tongue. He panted, tongue sliding against Trowa's, swallowing the other's moan and pressing tight against him. It was better than their last one. Trowa could feel Duo pressed tight against his chest, the softness of his hair against his hand. Duo's taste was in his mouth, scent in his nose, and he whined as he pulled back, licking his lips.

"I'll call you. Tomorrow," Duo panted, rising on to his tiptoes to nip Trowa's lower lip. Trowa made a noise of protest, kissing him again, stroking his hand down his back, feeling the quiver of tension in his muscles. When Duo pulled back, his cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and Trowa groaned, leaning their foreheads together.

"Tease. You look delicious," he growled. Duo laughed, breathlessly, stroking the back of Trowa's neck and then pulling away.

"Tomorrow. I promise," Duo winked. "I want a whole lot more than a kiss from you, buddy."

"Deal," Trowa grinned broadly, watching as Duo slipped out, turning to blow him a kiss from the door.

* * *

"Can you come over tonight?" 8pm?" Duo's voice was low and sleepy. It was just past noon. Trowa had been waiting for the call, had been snapping at his men, the workers drawing back under the sting of his irritability. Laughing, Trowa relaxed in to his chair.

"Eager?" he teased, shooing Jason out of the office. The husky laugh gave him the answer he needed. Duo yawned, smiling.

"Don't be late, okay?"

"Oh, so you don't want me to return last night's favor?"

"No," Duo laughed, sitting up in bed, holding the phone to his ear. "I want you to be on time so I don't have to wait to kiss you."

"Tease," Trowa growled, grinning. "Maybe I should show up early."

"I won't be here," Duo yawned again, stretching. "But I'll see you at eight."

"Yeah," Trowa's voice was warm. He hung up, grinning, lounging in his chair. It felt good to be seeing Duo again. During the war...Trowa smirked. During the war, they'd been teenagers, fumbling awkwardly in the darkness for whatever they could get, sneaking in to closets and cockpits with equal abandon. He was looking forward to seeing how they'd both grown.

Standing, Trowa left his office, a small, smug smile hovering around his lips. Jason met him at the door, brow furrowing a little, and Trowa grinned at him, looking sheepish.

"Was I that bad?" he asked, following him down the stairs and in to the warehouse. Jason grinned, then mimed zipping his lips. Trowa laughed. He'd been worse than bad. Shaking his head, Trowa continued following Jason, listening to his report. They had new stock in, half of which would be distributed here in Sanc. The other half would be going to South America, and then to China. They had four shipments loaded to go out, waiting for his inspection.

"I may as well let you do this," Trowa joked, grinning at Jason. Jason was his assistant, his right hand, someone Trowa knew he could trust. They came to the last shuttle, and Trowa walked in, inspecting the crates. He paused, frowning, bending to wipe at something with his finger. Trowa tensed as he straightened, sniffing his fingers and turning, eyes hard.

"Who inspected this shuttle?" Trowa's voice was low as he strode out of it, sweeping his eyes over the warehouse. Everyone was busy. Jason shuffled the sheaf of papers in his hands, and then looked up.

"Looks like it was Sam. Olivia is due to fly out in an hour," Jason kept his voice low as well, stopping next to Trowa as he bellowed, calling down the inspector. He smirked a little. It was always good to watch Trowa work. The Russian surveyed the slim, dark-haired boy in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"So it's Sam? How long have you been with us?" His voice was cold. Sam swallowed. Trowa's jaw was clenched, hands fisted. His eyes were narrowed, glaring holes.

"Two years this March, sir."

"Two years? I see." Trowa lunged forward, grabbing Sam by his shirt and hauling him in to the hair, dragging him eye level. "Two years and you don't know how to sweep a shuttle for trace?"

"I did! It wasn't-" He cut off as Trowa dropped him, yelping slightly. Sneering down at him, Trowa pushed Sam with his foot.

"Get out. Don't come back. I don't tolerate sloppiness. Especially not in shuttle inspections," Trowa turned, missing the dark, angry look Sam shot him as he stood. Side by side, he and Jason made their way back to the office. He sighed, pausing at the office door, shaking his head.

"When Sam comes back, take him off inspections. Put him in unloading," Trowa slipped in to his office, shutting the door with a snap. Trace was dangerous. Trace could be tracked by the cops, and depending on the type, could blow a shuttle up. Olivia was one of his best pilots. He didn't want to lose her-not to cops, and not to an explosion. Settling back in his chair, he frowned. It was only 4:30. He still had a while before he could leave for Duo's. With another sigh, he got back to work.

Duo opened the door wearing a tight purple tank-top and a pair of jeans, his hair down and loose. Trowa swallowed, then blinked as the smaller man threw his arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. Grinning, Trowa kissed back, arms wrapping around his waist. He drew away, chuckling softly.

"Glad to see me?" Trowa gave him a smug look, tucking a piece of hair behind Duo's ear. Duo grinned, then winked.

"Maybe," he purred, rubbing his nose against Duo's jaw. He was glad to see Trowa. He was glad to see Trowa intact. Tugging hard, he shut the door behind him, then rose on his tiptoes, kissing Trowa again, hand trailing over his cheek. "You weren't stopped? Or followed?" He ran his hands over Trowa's chest. The taller man shook his head, frowning down at him and running a hand through Duo's hair.

"No," his eyes narrowed slightly at the relief on Duo's face. Duo pulled back, shaking his head. He tugged on a lock of hair, then sighed. His shoulders slumped.

"My boss has a hit on you. He hired an assassin," Duo checked his watch. "Who should be at your office in five minutes. Assuming he's not there already."

"What?" Trowa froze, growling, glaring at Duo, then relaxing. Duo knew about the attempt. And Trowa was here, and not in his office, which was where he would be otherwise. Was usually. He surveyed Duo, frowning, brow furrowed in through. Duo sat on the couch, picking at the fabric of his pants.

Sighing, Trowa surveyed the small apartment. It was a hole, a place to hide. There was nothing personal about the decor, although it was tastefully done. It clashed with Trowa's idea of who Duo was. He sat on the couch next to him.

"That's why you didn't want me to be late," Trowa's voice was soft, hand sliding in to Duo's. The braided man nodded, letting out a deep breath. He looked down at their hands. Trowa squeezed gently.

"I overheard. Technically, I'm not supposed to be involved. 'Cause of our history, you know?" He looked up at Trowa, grin crooked. "I was just supposed to steal, and see if you'd be in your office at that time of night. I'm usually the one who handles eliminations, but the boss wanted someone else..."

"Oh," Trowa looked down at him. If Duo was usually sent out as an assassin, he was pretty high up the organizational ladder. Trowa swallowed. He didn't want to think about how high. This was Duo, his Duo-someone who had one been his, during the war. It had never been official, never been more than a few hasty kisses, but part of Trowa still saw the person next to him as a partner. A lover.

Trowa reached out, cupping Duo's cheek and turning his face. He ran his tongue over Duo's lower lip, sliding his hand back in to his hair. Duo made a surprise noise. Kissing him was the last thing Duo had expected Trowa to do. Eyelids fluttering shut, Duo pressed closer, hand wrapping around Trowa's bicep.

Sliding his other arm around Duo's waist, Trowa tugged him on to his lap, hand splaying over his lower back. Duo tightened his grip on his Trowa's arm, other hand resting on his shoulder. Trowa moaned. Duo tasted sweat and tangy, his tongue moving firmly against Trowa's, stroking and teasing. It was dizzying. He pushed Duo's shirt up, fingers leaving heated trails on the small of his back. Arching, Duo pressed in to his touch, hips rolling forward, drawing a low moan from him.

"Fuck, Duo," Trowa panted, head tilting back, giving in to the mouth moving over his jaw. He tightened his hand in Duo's hair, moaning as Duo's hips rolled forward again, his tongue teasing the shell of his ear.

"On the couch? Or do you wanna try and make it to the bed?" Duo teased, voice rough. His hand slid up Trowa's shirt, fingers brushing over a nipple. Trowa's hips bucked hard as he cried out, tugging at Duo's hair. The arm around Duo's waist tightened as Trowa stood, tugging his head back and kissing him, swallowing the sharp, surprised moan. Duo wrapped both legs around his waist, arms tight around his neck, kissing back and nipping at Trowa's lip. Pressing Duo against the bedroom door, Trowa fumbled with the knob, pressing hard against Duo.

"Trowa," Duo moaned, whining a little and sucking hard on his lower lip. He felt hot, body thrumming. 5 years was a long time,but pressed against Trowa, listening to him moan and pant as Duo sucked on his pulse, he could believe they were 15 again, sprawled in a heap on the couch, lips shy and unsure. The door opened, Trowa stumbling forward, and Duo's cellphone rang.

"Fuck," he panted, wiggling to reach his pocket. Trowa bucked against the movement, moaning, then growling. He leaned in, biting the crook of Duo's neck gently, hand sliding down to knead his ass.

"Don't answer it," he breathed against the ear, sucking the skin. Duo moaned, eyes half-lidded, biting his lip as he worked the phone out of his pocket.

"Have to," he panted, kissing Trowa hard, then sliding down and away. He answered the phone, voice husky and breathless. Duo paled, and Trowa paused, arms already back around duo's waist. Duo swallowed up at him.

"He's usually in his office at this time...No, I don't...Look, it wasn't my job-the boss gave that one to you," Duo growled, eyes flattening. His lips pursed, expression darkening. "It's your job. You do what you want."

The snap of the phone was ominous. Duo sighed, resting his forehead against Trowa's shoulder. he inhaled slowly, then squared his shoulders, pulling back. He looked up at Trowa, expression serious.

"You have to go. Back to the warehouse. His name is Carver. He'll probably ambush you on the stairs. He's sloppy, so you should be okay," he sighed a little, shaking his head. Trowa met his gaze, lips quirking slightly. That was his favorite thing about Duo. Duo knew he was capable, knew what he was capable of. Duo didn't shy away from the reality of Trowa. He gave him a warm look, bending to kiss the top of his head.

"You owe me a date, brat," Trowa growled, hand stroking gently through his hair. Duo laughed, then grinned impishly at him. He kissed him, tugging on his shirt and grinding teasingly against his thigh.

"You owe me more than that, Barton," Duo purred against his lips before pulling back. Trowa blushed faintly, then laughed as Duo pushed him towards the door. "Now get out. You've got an appointment." Duo grinned and blew him a kiss. Winking, Trowa caught it, laughing as Duo blushed in surprise.

The phone rang again as the door shut. Duo sighed, answering it.

"Well?" Zechs' voice was intent.

"He bought it," Duo frowned, tugging on a lock of hair. "I'm staying here tonight," Duo finished, hanging up and sitting heavily on the bed, staring at the floor.

Trowa opened the door to the warehouse noisily, pocketing his keys and shutting the door with a harsh slam. He moved slowly down the hall, fingering the handle of the knife slipped up his sleeve, cradling it in his palm. After a few minutes, he smirked, body tensing. The alarm was silent. The assassin was clumsy. Sloppy, like Duo had said.

Eyes narrowed, Trowa approached the stairs. He fingered the knife again, starting up the stairs leading to his office, muscles tight in anticipation. There was a soft creak behind him, and Trowa whirled, fist shooting out even as he flicked the knife fully in to his hand. The young man behind him grunted, reeling as Trowa's fist connected with his jaw. Trowa moved quickly, thrusting the knife hard in to his attacker's stomach, angling upward. Carver's eyes widened, gripping Trowa's wrist. Trowa pushed forward, growling at him.

"Thought you were getting easy prey, huh?" The Russian smirked, twisting the knife. Carver screamed, going white.

"He-He said you wouldn't be-" It cut off, Carver going limp, head lolling to the side. Trowa frowned, then stood, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blade clean. He needed to call Jason. They needed to get rid of the body. And then he needed to call the alarm company. Looked like he'd be getting a discount after all.

* * *

Trowa looked up at the knock on the door, frowning, hand pausing over his gun. He straightened in his chair.

"Yes?" It was clipped and impatient, accent heavier than usual. The door opened, Jason poking his head in.

"Two men here to see you, boss," he looked Trowa over. "Want me to tell them to piss off?"

"Send them in, Jason," Trowa gave him a slight smile, sliding his gun on to his lap. Jason nodded slipping out, shutting the door. Trowa could hear voices in the hallway. The back of his neck prickled with recognition. He straightened further, eyes narrowing. The door opened, and Trowa kept his face carefully blank, standing as an old enemy approached him-followed closely by Duo.

"Barton. You're looking well," the blond smiled, extending his hand. Trowa took it, giving a slight smile. His eyes flick to Duo, who frowned and shook his head.

"So are you," Trowa inclined his head, motioning for the visitor to sit. Trowa took his own seat as the blond chuckled, Duo coming to stand behind his chair.

"Milliardo is fine, I assure you. Or even Mil," his expression turned slightly impish. "Both of my names are horrendous." Trowa laughed.

"Okay, Mil. Why are you in my office?" Trowa eyed him, then eyed Duo. That took longer, and Trowa had to swallow, struggling to keep his expression neutral. Duo was wearing a short, black lace tunic over black leather pants, skintight, tucked in to boots. He had no doubt that there were knives tugged in to the boots. Duo's lips curved in to a faint, smug smirk, and Trowa pulled his eyes away, meeting Milliardo's eyes. His expression was almost as smug as Duo's.

"Pretty, isn't he," he smirked.

"I'm sure you know how he looks," Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to borrow him?" Milliardo grinned, and Trowa stiffened slightly, eying Duo out of the corner of his eye.

"Borrow?" Trowa forced himself to relax. Duo's signal had been clear. Milliardo didn't know they'd been together. It needed to stay that way.

"Yes. I believe you've been having some of the problems I'm having. Thefts. Unwanted guests. Duo is the best I have. I'll let you have him as an...assistant. And body guard. You let me send a few of my shipments along with yours," Milliardo sat back in his chair. Trowa took a deep breath. So this was Duo's boss. He surveyed the blond, frowning slightly. Their eyes met over the top of Milliardo's head. Duo nodded, then looked down at the blond before looking back up, meeting Trowa's gaze. His hand brushed over the knife Trowa knew was hidden at his hip. Trowa's frown deepened.

"I don't work well with others, Mil," Trowa stood, moving to a cabinet. He pulled down a bottle of vodka. "But I guess we can give this a shot." He poured two glasses, then sat back at his desk, sliding one of them over to Milliardo. The blond raised it with a smile, then tossed it back. Trowa followed suit, then set his glass down.

"Duo can relay shipment details, but we may not be able to fit you on every shipment," Trowa warned. Milliardo waves his comment away, standing.

"Of course. And please, feel free to utilize Duo freely," the blond leered, heading for the door. "He has a great mouth.

"I'll do that," Trowa forced himself to grin, biting back a growl. He watched as _Milliardo_ slipped out, then blinked as Duo slid in to his lap, arms going around his neck, lips against his ear. Trowa places his hands on Duo's hips, shivering a little.

"He'll listen at the door," he whispered, mouth hot against the skin. "And I want your cock in m mouth." Trowa made a soft noise, then kissed Duo hungrily, hands sliding up the back of his shirt. Duo arched, pressing against him, then slide on to the floor, panting and kneeling between Trowa's legs.

"Do you wanna see how hot my mouth really is?" Duo's voice was husky and teasing, hands undoing the buttons of Trowa's pants, tugging his shirt out. Trowa bucked, moaning.

"Fuck, yes," he panted, hand sliding in to the base of Duo's braid. Duo's hand was around his cock, pumping slowly. Rocking his hips in to it, Trowa moaned, watching as he flicked his tongue out at the head of his cock. His hand tightened in Duo's hair, head falling back as Duo took the head of Trowa's cock in his mouth, sucking hard and tonguing the slit. Trowa moaned, bucking steadily in to the head. He tugged at Duo's hair, panting hard, cheeks flushed. Duo's mouth was hot, his clever tongue moving over Trowa's flesh, teasingly stroking the most sensitive spots. Duo sucked eagerly, hands holding tightly to Trowa's tensed thighs. He pulled back, wrapping a hand around the base of Trowa's cock, stroking it and working the head with his tongue.

"Duo!" Trowa cried out sharply, body arching. It was too much. He bucked hard, moaning, fisting Duo's hair as he came suddenly. Duo swallowed, working his cock and running his tongue over the skin. He pulled back, panting, only to be pulled firmly upwards, mouth covered quickly by Trowa's.

Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, pressing close and nipping his lower lip. Trowa flicked his tongue out at his upper lip, then tugged his bottom lip with his teeth.

"He should be gone," Duo panted, mouth moving over Trowa's, nipping as sucking, hands busy on the buttons of his shirt. Trowa nodded, panting, his own hands sliding up Duo's shirt, standing and setting him on the desk. Pulling off his own shirt, Duo leaned in, mouthing at Trowa's chest, pushing his shirt apart. Trowa cupped the back of Duo's head, biting his lip as Duo circled a nipple with his tongue.

"I'm supposed to get close to you, then kill you," Duo panted, teething Trowa's nipple. Trowa nodded, feeling himself begin to harden. He pulled back, cupping Duo's cheek and kissing him, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He rested their foreheads together, panting.

"Yeah, I figured. You have a deadline?" He nosed Duo's cheek.

"10 days," Duo nuzzled his palm. "And I'm not the only mole in your organization."

"I know," Trowa sighed, pulling away. There had been other, smaller signs. And whoever it was knew him, knew who he was. He guarded his identity fiercely, as did all of the bosses. He was surprised Milliardo had accompanied Duo, rather than sending him with a note, or arranging to meet up. He hook his head and stood, buttoning his shirt, tucking it back in to his pants. Duo pulled his shirt back on, sliding off the desk. He stretched, then yawned. Trowa watched him, lips quirking, then sighed.

"Well, I guess if you're my body guard, you'll have to come home with me," Trowa mock frowned, and Duo laughed.

"Good. I'd love a nice, hot shower," he winked, heading for the door, Trowa grinning and hurrying after him.

The apartment Trowa lived in was comfortable but sparse. He traveled frequently, and this was one base out of many. He felt no nee to clutter his apartment when he was rarely there for longer than a few months. Duo laughed as Trowa tugged him towards he shower.

He paused at the door to the bathroom. While the rest of the apartment was modest, almost barren, the bathroom was bright and colorful, with the biggest bathtub Duo had ever seen. Trowa was crossing to the shower, opening the glass door, and Duo darted over, hand closing around his wrist. Duo did get to take baths very often. It was usually a quick shower or a dip in a tub too small to stretch out in. He grinned at Trowa, expression slightly shy.

"How about a bath, instead?" He suggested, tugging at Trowa's wrist. Grinning, Trowa nodded, crossing to the tub.

"I like baths better anyway. Especially when it's this cold out," Trowa made a slight face, stripping off his shirt. Mirroring the gesture, Duo laughed.

"I should be able to keep you warm," he winked, pushing down his pants and stepping out of them. Trowa tugging him in, brushing Duo's hair out of his face.

"Tease. A tease and a brat," Trowa growled, before picking Duo up. He carried him towards the bath, turning it on with his foot and grinning down at him. "Do you know what we do to teases in this house?"

Duo shook his head, biting his lip. Trowa leaned in, ghosting their lips together. He nipped Duo's lower lip, then dropped him in the mostly full bathtub. Duo shrieked, flailing, then sat up, soaked and glaring at Trowa like a wet cat. Trowa covered his mouth, stifling his laugh. Duo glared at him.. Trowa swallowed, watching him, still grinning.

"Oh no. You don't get to bathe with me. You dropped me in a tub," Duo crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Trowa. Trowa carefully schooled his face, expression mournful. He knelt next to the tub, kissing Duo's shoulder, pushing back the damp, heavy curtain of hair.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Trowa nipped at the crook of Duo's neck. Pursing his lips, Duo eyed him. He smirked a little.

"Maybe," he turned his head, nipping Trowa's lower lip. "Why don't you get in the tub, and we'll find out?" He ran his hand up Trowa's arm, cupping the back of his head and kissing him. Trowa stripped, climbing in to the tub and sitting across from him. Running his eyes over him, Duo grinned a little at Trowa's cheeks pinked.

"So...now what," Trowa teased, swallowing and reaching for one of Duo's feet. His thief tilted his head in thought, and Trowa began working the muscles of Duo's foot with his thumbs. Duo made a slight noise, pushing against his hand.

"You can keep that up," he leaned back in the tub, lips curling in to a smile. Trowa chuckled, loosening the muscles of his foot. Gripping the edges of the tub, Duo sank further in to the water, smiling happily, eyes slowly shutting. It had been too long since anyone had taken care of him. He relaxed in to Trowa's touch, barely noticing when he picked up the soap, lathering and washing Duo's skin.

Trowa watched the tension seep out of Duo's body, muscles and knots loosening under his fingers. He slid carefully around the tub, lifting Duo in to a sitting position. Duo protested weakly, then leaned against the side of the tub as Trowa washed his hair.

"You're a harsh master," Trowa teased, using a cup to rinse Duo's hair. Duo chuckled sleepily, looking over his shoulder at Trowa. Leaning in, Trowa brushed their lips together. Kissing back lazily, Duo pressed in to the hand on his cheek, humming softly.

Trowa pulled away and stood, climbing out of the tub. He dried himself, then picked Duo up, drying him and carrying him to the bed. There was a warmth settled against his chest. Something that had everything to do with the arms tight around his neck, the head leaning against his shoulder. The familiar scent of hair. Collecting Duo in one arm, he pushed back the blankets of the bed.

"You didn't get off. Earlier," Trowa murmured, sliding in to bed and settling Duo next to him, pulling the blankets up. Duo burrowed in to him, tucking his head under Trowa's chin, arms still around his neck.

"So wake me up with a blow job or something," Duo yawned, eyes shut. Trowa snorted, kissing the top of his head, stroking Duo's damp hair. This was familiar. This was something Trowa recognized in his bones: the soft steady snore of Duo's sleep, the twitch of fingers in his hair. It made his chest ache. Smiling, he stroked Duo's hair, slowly drifting off.

* * *

"He has a new body guard, sir," he fidgeted, then flinched at the snarled cursing. He swallowed, then continued. "It's the thief...from before," another flinch, and more cursing. "Yes, sir. I understand..." he didn't dare tell him the rest: that the shipments would no longer be unguarded, or alone. With a cringing goodbye, he hung up the phone. He had to find a way to regain Trowa's trust. Somehow. Or it would be his own life on the line.

* * *

Duo woke to wet heart, hips already bucking hard. He gasped, then moaned, hands sliding in to Trowa's hair. Trowa sucked harder, stroking Duo's thighs. He pulled back, lapping at the head of Duo's cock, and Duo cried out, arching against him. Duo came quickly, muscles going lax against the best, panting. Swallowing, Trowa slid back in to place next to him. Duo chuckled, curling against him.

"Good morning," he purred, nuzzling Trowa's jaw.

"Good morning," Trowa ran his hand through Duo's hair, smiling a little. He kissed the top of his head, then got out of bed, stretching. Rolling on to his back, Duo watched, smirking at the play of muscle under the skin. With a sated yawn, Duo climbed out of bed as well.

"I'm going to have to go by my place before I head to the warehouse," he dressed, shooting a look at Trowa. He nodded, pulling on a tight black shirt and jeans. Dressed, Duo slipped his arms around Trowa's waist, nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

"Okay, Duo," Trowa smiled a little, stroking his arms, then frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah," Duo shook his head, pulling away. "I'll just pack a bag and bring it by. You got a guest room?"

"Duo," Trowa straightened, frowning deeper. He'd assumed Duo would be sleeping in here. With him. Duo was looking over his shoulder at him, brows drawn together, hand on the door. He tilted his head. Trowa sighed, shaking his own."I, uh...never mind. I do have a guestroom."

"Great!" Duo grinned at him, winking. "Then I can drop my stuff there. You didn't think you'd get away from me that easy, huh?" Duo sauntered out, leaving Trowa grinning widely in the background.

* * *

Duo showed his usefulness first thing in the morning. Trowa was in the warehouse unloading a shipment with his men when it happened. One minute he was reaching for a box and the next he was on the ground, Duo's hands reaching gingerly for the crate.

"What—" Trowa growled, then paused at the dark flash of Duo's eyes. He took a breath, then turned, quietly, leaning in to Trowa's ear.

"Get your people out. Bomb," he whispered, then turned back, setting to work even as Trowa paled and began a hasty evacuation. His people left quickly, faces drawn. They didn't ask questions and Trowa didn't offer explanations, coming back to watch Duo intently.

"Where is this shipment from?" Duo asked, working quickly as he talked. It was an easy bomb, something he could disarm in his sleep, and his brow furrowed a little. He was sure their target knew he was here.

"Colonies," Trowa breathed out, biting his lip. The shuttles were checked when they left and when they landed. The crates were checked before they were loaded. He swallowed. This was an inside job. He was going to have to shut down imports from his colony bases.

"There," Duo laughed, softly, wiping his brow. He turned, looking at Trowa, then shook his head. "Is this the first time you've dealt with explosives in the warehouse?"

"No...there was an incident the other day, Trowa frowned. "I found trace in a shuttle."

"Colony transport?"

"Earth," Trowa swallowed, looking at Duo. It had been from South America, going out to Russia. Duo sighed, shaking his head.

"You're going to have to tighten up security. And no more unloading," He gave Trowa a hard look, which Trowa returned. Duo put his hands on his hips. "Look. You want me to keep you alive? You listen. No more unloading."

"Fine," Trowa's voice was clipped, and he turned, leaving abruptly to call Jason. They needed the shuttles unloaded. Duo sighed and scuffed his boot, then followed him to his office. He tapped, then entered at Trowa's grunt, sliding over to the desk and reaching out, hand touching Trowa's arm.

"Baby...I know you can take care of yourself," he started, then paused, swallowing. Trowa looked up, jaw stubbornly clenched, and he sighed. "I'm your bodyguard, remember?"

"Yeah," Trowa said shortly. Duo frowned a little, then blinked as Trowa pulled him on to his lap, expression softening. "I know, brat. But I can't ask my people to do anything I won't do."

Duo watched him, then smiled. It was something he'd noticed already. Trowa worked with the other members of his group, not above them. He unloaded cargo and loaded cargo, even as he made deals and bought and sold. Duo leaned in, kissing his cheek, then nuzzling it.

"Fine. But you let me check, first," he stood, and Trowa nodded. It was fair. Duo made his way to the door. Trowa still had to call Jason. And Duo had his own calls to make.

* * *

The next few days were quiet. Duo woke in the mornings warm against Trowa's chest and fell asleep with his taste on his tongue. Things around the warehouse were quiet, and Duo could feel the tension rising. Nothing had happened, and that was the problem. There had been no moves to sabotage the shipments, no attempts on Trowa's life, nothing to indicate that there was any threat on his life. Duo grew antsy, keeping closer to Trowa's side. He wasn't surprised when Trowa noticed.

"Duo...I'm only going to the bathroom," Trowa's expression was amused, his eyes bright as he looked at Duo, who was standing now, too. Duo frowned a little.

"I know," he sighed. "Look, Tro...It's been too quiet..."

"Worried about me?" the Russian was smug. Duo frowned a little more, even as Trowa reached to tug him in by his belt loops.

"Trowa," Duo pulled back a little, even as he smiled, Trowa's lips brushing his nose. He scrunched it, looking up at his lover—and assignment. "You know I'm worried."

"Yeah," the reply came from somewhere near Duo's ear, and he shivered, tilting his head a little. Trowa wasn't taking this seriously. Pulling back, Duo frowned up at him, gripping his shoulders. He sighed when he saw Trowa's expression. Trowa wasn't worried because he was too busy being smug over Duo's worry. Duo ran a hand through his hair.

"Baby, I need you to take this seriously," he tugged at Trowa's shirt a little, lower lip jutting out. Trowa teased it with his teeth, laughing softly. He nosed Duo's cheek, then kissed it, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm not new to this, Duo. I know what the risks are," Trowa shut the door firmly, and Duo tugged on his braid. He wondered if maybe it would be better to just tell Trowa everything. It wouldn't be hard to convince him of the truth, they already had most of the evidence, and Trowa was smart. He didn't need a confession to know what was going on, even if the Preventers did.

But he knew Trowa. And even after their years about, he knew Trowa would want to handle it himself. Especially now, with whatever was growing between them. Duo swallowed and sat down in Trowa's chair, resting his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hands. He had a deadline, as far as Trowa knew. He was going to have to goad their target in to acting, now, before his time ran out.

The hand on his shoulder made him jump, body immediately tensing for a fight, hand already at his boot. Duo paused when he realized it was Trowa.

"Deep thoughts, baby?" Trowa squeezed his shoulder, then tugged him a little. Duo shifted forward, making room for Trowa to slide in behind him, then leaned back against him and nodded. Trowa gnawed on his lip, running his hand over Duo's braid. When Duo turned to face him, his expression was serious.

"You're really worried," he said, finally, tugging gently at Duo's hair.

"Yeah," Duo sighed. "I really am."

"Why?"

"Trowa...People are trying to kill you. I'm supposed to be one of them. You really think I wouldn't be worried about that?" Duo rubbed the back of Trowa's hand with his fingers, looking away. The chair wasn't really big enough for both of them, even with Duo on Trowa's lap. It was technically during work hours, when Trowa preferred to keep their relationship as quiet as possible, but this was important.

"This isn't the first time someone's wanted me dead," Trowa's brows were furrowed. He surveyed Duo, then paused, expression slowly blanking. "What's going on?"

"It's...different. Now," Duo swallowed, then looked up, fingers stroking the inside of his wrist. It was different. Because Duo knew the person hunting Trowa was smart enough to actually catch him. And this time, he and Trowa had something more than two teenagers fumbling together on a couch. Trowa's head tilted, his hair falling over his eye. He swallowed a bit, then sighed.

"Duo, I can't promise to be careful," Trowa kept his voice light, fingers playing over the end of Duo's braid. It was part of the job. And Duo needed to know, now, what he was getting in to. Shaking his head, Duo looked up at him, frowning a little.

"Look. I know what you do. I've always known, you know? But this is different, Tro. This is serious. I don't want you to die," Duo looked away, his own hands tugging on the long braid of hair. He frowned, then slid out of Trowa's lap, ignoring the small noise of protest, arms going behind his back.

This was not a situation he was prepared for. It wasn't that he expected Trowa to immediately duck and cover. But he hadn't expected the level of disregard Trowa seemed to have for his own life. Duo turned, looking him over, then looked down, shuffling his feet a little. He bit his lip, looking up at him through his bangs.

"Please, Tro? Be careful?" He fidgeted a little, tugging on the end of his braid, and Trowa sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Brat. You don't have to do that," Trowa leaned in, taking his hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. "If it means that much to you...I'll try and be more careful."

Duo grinned, then grabbed his shirt, tugging Trowa in and drawing his lower lip in to his mouth. He sucked, hand tight in Trowa's shirt, shivering as Trowa's hand ran up his back, sliding in to the base of his braid. Tugging with his teeth, Duo made a slight noise, tonguing his upper lip. Trowa's other hand slid up his shirt, stroking his lower back and urging Duo forward, on to his lap. Duo grinned, hands moving under Trowa's shirt, thumbs stroking his stomach, tracing the muscles.

"I can make it worth your while," Duo purred, tracing Trowa's upper lip with his tongue and kneading his stomach. Trowa shivered, arching in to his touch, eyes falling shut. He swallowed, hand firmly on Duo's lower back, stroking the skin.

"I'm sure you could," he panted, tilting his head back as Duo's mouth moved over his throat. Duo hips were rolling forward, grinding their erections together, and he moaned slightly, pressing in to the fingers on his nipples. Duo chuckled huskily in to his ear, running his tongue over the lobe and then tugging with his teeth.

"Tell you what, lover. You keep safe today and tonight I'll give you all the danger you could want," Duo nipped behind Trowa's ear, drawing out a low moan and a hard buck. He smirked, tongue trailing over his pulse. Biting sharply at the crook of Trowa's neck, Duo moaned, hips rolling forward harder, then stilling.

"Duo," Trowa moaned, tugging him in by his head and kissing him, sliding their tongues together and pulling their hips tighter. He wanted Duo to take him now, over the desk, hips bucking again with the thought. Still smirking, Duo shook his head, hands sliding out of Trowa's shirt.

"Later, love. If you're good," Duo winked, slowly climbing out of his lap, hands lingering on his skin. Trowa bit his lip, then nodded, clearing his throat and shifting in his chair. He'd learned that when Duo used that voice, it was a promise. His lover knew just how much he could take, and Trowa'd found himself frequently trembling under Duo's practiced hands. Submission wasn't something that came easy to him, but he found himself more than willing to bend when and where Duo told him.

"Tease," Trowa grinned, panting and watching Duo slide towards the door. Duo winked again, laughing and blowing him a kiss. He needed to talk to Jason about shipping schedules, and Trowa watched him leave with a heated smirk. Duo had him exactly where he wanted him, and Trowa didn't think he minded too much at all.

* * *

He dialed the number quickly. There wasn't much time, licking his lips, he smirked, expression smug. He had the thief's name, finally, and the boss was going to want to know immediately. The phone picked up on the third ring, the voice on the other line short and snappy.

"Sir, yes sir. Yes, sir, I know, but—Sir? I know his name. The thief, yes. His name is Duo. What? No. No, I don't know his last name. They're...yes. They are sleeping together. I...okay, sir. I'll—What? Yes, sir."

He hung up with a triumphant smirk. It would be soon. And then he would be in charge. With a slight chuckle, he made his way back to his station, ready to greet the man waiting for him, hair brushing the curve of his ass as he leaned against the desk.

* * *

"Duo!" Trowa cried out, hips thrusting upwards. Duo was riding him, head thrown back against his shoulder, hands braced on Trowa's knees. He swiveled his hips, tightening as he rose up, turning to tease the skin of Trowa's neck with his tongue. Tugging at the cuffs, Trowa let his own head fall back, whimpering and then bucking as Duo's hips twisted sharply, teeth nipping at his pulse.

"Want something, lover?" Duo's voice was low and husky and hot in Trowa's ear, his hips moving faster against him. Trowa moaned, turning to kiss him, teasing their tongues together and sucking lightly, trying to thrust harder in to the body above his. Duo arched and cried out, tightening around Trowa's cock and breaking the kiss, one hand sliding back in to Trowa's hair as he twisted his hips again, moving them in a small, tight circle.

"Please! Please, Duo!" Trowa shuddered, crying out. He writhed, muscles tight, and Duo moaned and twisted, reaching back to unsnap the cock ring, shouting as Trowa came, tightening around his cock. He came in a rush, back arched, teeth tight behind Trowa's ear, spilling in to his own hand and then slumping back against his lover. Duo panted, turning and licking Trowa's jaw, sucking lightly. Nosing his cheek, Trowa met Duo's mouth, kissing him and pressing up against him, tugging the cuffs again.

Duo smiled and turned, wrapping his legs around Trowa's waist and reaching out, releasing his wrists. Sliding one hand down Duo's back, Trowa held him, kissing his temple and running his other hand through his hair. Pressing closer, Duo ran his own hands down Trowa's chest, stroking his stomach and drawing a shiver. He smirked upward, violet eyes sultry and half-lidded, and Trowa bit his lip.

"Making plans, imp?" Trowa teased, sucking lightly at his lower lip, cock stirring. The smirk widened, Duo's fingers kneading the muscles of Trowa's stomach, and he bucked, shivering again.

"It's my turn," Duo shifted, resting between Trowa's legs and running his tongue over his collarbone, reaching for the lube. With a low moan, Trowa spread his legs wider, hands tightening in Duo's hair. His cock was already stirring. Duo's fingers were wet with lube, circling his entrance and sliding teasingly in to him. He moaned louder, bucking and slowly undulating against them, panting and watching as Duo watched him.

"You are so fucking hot like this," Duo growled, fingers moving harder, watching Trowa hotly. "Moving on my fingers. You want me to fuck you?"

"Duo," Trowa moaned, panting as Duo's fingers curled, brushing against his sweet spot and making him arch.

"Fuck," he twisted his fingers slightly, then pulled them out, lubing his cock and pulling Trowa's thighs over his hips. Duo thrust in to him, mouth against his ear, whispering hotly and sucking at the skin. Trowa was moaning, meeting Duo's hips and tugging on the hair falling loose around him. Growling again, Duo bit down on his throat, twisting his hips and thrusting harder in to him, hands tight on his hips. They moved together, Duo's hand wrapping tightly around Trowa's cock and stroking with his thrusts, biting and sucking over his neck.

Trowa came with a shout, back arching, and Duo slammed in to him, following him over the edge and arching, head thrown back. He panted, nuzzling Trowa's neck and jaw. Pressing kisses over his cheek, he claimed his mouth, hands rubbing his hips. He smiled as Trowa leaned in to it, hands tight in his hair, panting against his shoulder.

"Okay, baby?" Duo asked, rubbing his cheek against Trowa's. Trowa nodded, and Duo slid out from between his legs, tugging him down against the bed. Rolling on to his side, the Russian wrapped both arms around Duo, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. Duo slid his hands in to to Trowa's hair, stroking it and pressing against him. They needed to clean up, he knew, but he was warm in Trowa's arms. Tucking his head under Trowa's chin, he licked his neck, once, then kissed it.

"Don't wanna get up," Duo whined, pressing closer to Trowa and stroking his hair. Trowa chuckled and shook his head, smiling and kissing his temple again.

"Go to sleep, brat. We'll shower in the morning," Trowa smiled. Duo was sated and burrowed against his chest, and he didn't want to move, either. Instead he tenderly cupped the back of Duo's head, tilting his face to kiss him, once, on the lips. Duo smiled in to it, then tucked his head back under Trowa's chin, stroking his hair and drifting to sleep, his lover's heartbeat loud in his ear.

They showered slowly the next morning, splashing each other and laughing, kissing under the warm spray. Duo stepped out the shower smiling, muscles lax, and leaned in to the warm hand Trowa slid down his back. He laughed, giving him an arch look over his shoulder as he dried.

"We don't have time, Tro..." he protested, weakly, as Trowa's mouth covered his, his hand sliding around Duo's cock. Bucking, he moved to take Trowa's cock in his own hand, kissing back and stroking teasingly. He pulled away with a grin, laughing at Trowa's whine and heading in to the bedroom, tugging on his boxers

They didn't have time. And Duo needed to find a way to get Trowa out of the picture—and someplace safe. He'd been there for five days. He had only five days more until he was supposed to "kill" Trowa, and once that time was gone, Duo had no idea how he was going to explain things. He shook his head, finger combing his hair and watching as Trowa pulled on a pair of black jeans.

Shaking out his own hair, Trowa ran his hands through it, then tugged on a tank top, sliding his boots on and turning. His lips quirked slightly. Duo was standing in the middle of the bedroom, wearing a pair of tight black boxers, hands idly moving through his hair. His eyes were fixed on Trowa, intently. Smirking a little, Trowa raised his eyebrow, stretching and watching as Duo blinked. Violet eyes narrowed, watching as Trowa turned, body arching as he stretched again.

"Trowa," Duo said, calmly, voice light.

"Yeah," Trowa smirked, looking over his shoulder, then laughed as Duo tackled him, grappling with his hands and trying to pin his wrists. He arched, pressing up against his lover and growling a little, laughing harder as Duo grinned and leaned in, kissing him. Kissing back happily, Trowa stroked the hands on his cheeks, pressing them against his skin. When they parted, panting, they both laughed, Duo's lips clinging to his a second time.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," Duo teased, hands sliding under the tank top. He stroked Trowa's sides, kissing along his jaw, then pulling back, smiling down at him. Trowa was flushed and beautiful, grinning up at him and holding on to his wrists. He swallowed, then slid off of him, shaking his head a little.

"I'm going to get you in trouble?" Trowa asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Duo with mock-incredulity. "You've got me wrapped around your pinkie finger, and I'm going to get you in trouble?"

"Yep," Duo grinned, looking over his shoulder at Trowa, and Trowa grinned back, foolishly. It didn't matter, suddenly, if his men would say he'd gone soft, of if he ran the risk of losing everything. As long as Duo kept giving him those grins, those violet eyes bright with mischief and want and something he couldn't name, Trowa wasn't sure he'd care. He stood, walking over to kiss the top of Duo's head, then stretched.

"I'll make breakfast, brat," was all he said, slipping out of the room with a smile on his face. Duo watched him, face drawing, then shook his head, pulling on his shirt.

Duo cleared his throat as he cleared the table, looking over at Trowa, then biting his lip. Slowly, he sat back down at the table, resting his chin in his hand and looking thoughtfully at his lover.

"I'm supposed to kill you in five days," he said it bluntly, watching as Trowa blinked, then nodded, lips thinning a little. "I was thinking...maybe we can find a way to fake your death?"

"Fake my death," Trowa repeated, blinking again. He frowned. It wasn't a bad idea. But Trowa didn't want to spend the rest of his life hiding. Duo's hand covered his own, and he looked up, still frowning. Taking a deep breath, Duo plunged on, wanting to give Trowa as much of the truth as he could.

"Look, Trowa. He's not gonna stop until you're dead. And he's too public for you to just kill. This way...you're gone. We can put Jason or someone you trust in charge, and you can go on a business trip and have an accident or something..." It was thin. Duo knew it was thin without having to see Trowa's frown deepen. "We can work on it...but I'm not gonna kill you. And he really wants you dead"

Duo swallowed, looking away. He shivered, hand tightening on Trowa's. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was more than he'd wanted to tell. It was more than he should've told, and Duo was aware of Trowa thinking across the table. He closed his eyes, hoping the ruse would work, still, and that Trowa wouldn't put it together. There were many people in the spotlight, these days, and Duo only hoped that his lover wouldn't be able to follow all the bits and pieces. Trowa's hand on his squeezed, and Duo looked up. Trowa was smiling, expression soft.

"Attached, brat?" he teased, accent sharp and heavy. Duo raised his hand, kissing the back of it.

"Like you have to ask," he whispered against his skin, then sighed, resting his forehead against the inside of Trowa's hand. It had been a bad idea from the start, Duo knew. Trying to seduce Trowa to keep him from guessing. To protect him and get him out of harm's way. But he was in too deep now, and he stood, leaning in to kiss Trowa's thin nose. Maybe he'd be able to explain it all one day. After.

"I want to hear you say it," Trowa's hand slid, cupping the back of Duo's head and drawing him forward. He brushed his lips over Duo's ear, nibbling gently on it. A thin pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, Duo's head resting on his chest.

"I'm really, really fuckin' attached. And you know it," Duo tilted his head back, swallowing and looking up at Trowa. He took a deep breath. "That's why I want you out of here so bad, Tro. I can't lose you." Trowa stroked his cheek, then took a deep breath. He nodded, once, then pulled back.

"Okay. Okay, love. We'll...work something out," Trowa didn't want to run. Trowa wanted to march in to Milliardo's office and slit his throat. But he also wanted to be with Duo...and right now, his best shot at that was running. He laughed a little as Duo threw his arms around his neck, kissing over his chin and jaw, back arched. Duo was standing on tiptoe, his body pressed tight to Trowa's and Trowa bent and covered his mouth with his own, kissing him and stroking his back, hoping that it would be worth it.

It took them two days to plan, because Duo didn't want anyone else to know. Between inspections and phone calls and scheduling, they managed to finally come up with something they agreed on: Trowa would go on a business meeting. On the way there, the plane would explode, leaving Trowa dead...and Duo in charge. Meanwhile, Trowa would hide on a shipment bound for Hawaii, and spend his time waiting in the sunshine. Duo looked up at him from where he was bent over the desk, writing quickly and sloppily in a language Trowa didn't recognize.

"Tro...how are you going to put me in charge of this entire corp?" Duo knew a lot about mercenary corps, and he'd never heard of an outsider being put in charge. Especially not an outsider who was supposed to be working for another gang. Trowa grinned a little.

"Trust me. If I say you're in charge, you're in charge. And Jason will back it up," he looked over to his second, who leaned against the wall with his arms over his chest. Jason didn't like their plan. He thought it was too reckless, and he pushed himself away from wall with a grunt.

"Sure, boss. If you say so," the blond shook his head again, eying Duo. "And I guess we just wait until the coast is clear?"

"We wait until he's dead," Duo straightened, eyes flashing. Once he was dead, they'd be able to bring Trowa back. And Duo could go back to his life. He bit his lip looking down at the paper in his hands. He didn't want to think about it. Jason's glared deepened, then cleared at Trowa's warning growl.

"Okay, okay. We'll do it your way, boss," Jason slipped out, frowning and shutting the door, Duo watching him. Gnawing his lip, he looked back up at Trowa.

"I don't trust him," Duo murmured, softly. He didn't want Jason to hear. Trowa laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you, love," he teased, nudging Duo gently in the ribs. "Jason's been with me for years. He's almost as trustworthy as you are."

The light tease made Duo's blood freeze. He swallowed, then grinned a little, shaking his head. This had to be done. He had to do this, for Trowa. And maybe for himself, as well. Duo jumped as Trowa stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his shoulder, pulling him back towards the chair.

"We should celebrate tonight," Trowa's mouth moved over his jaw. Duo laughed, turning and grinning up at him, rolling his eyes.

"We celebrate every night," he smirked, winking and rubbing against his lover teasingly. Trowa's eyes sparkled as he sat back in the chair, tugging Duo on to his lap and stroking his hips.

"I know. It's because you're still with me," Trowa's hands were under his shirt, and Duo laughed. He leaned in, kissing him, then pulling back.

"I told you I'd end up hunting you down," his expression was serious. Trowa nodded, smiling at the memory. After the war, they were too wounded to pursue any kind of relationship with each other. They'd agreed it was best to part, and try again when they'd both had a chance to heal. The last time they'd been together, Duo told Trowa he'd hunt him down once he got sick of waiting for Trowa to find him.

"Took you longer than I thought," the Russian brushed their lips together, then smiled, arms tight around Duo's body. It had been hard, to wait, but Trowa knew forcing Duo in to anything was a mistake. He pressed his nose against Duo's scalp, inhaling and shutting his eyes. His flight left the next afternoon. There were less than 24 hours left with Duo, and he wanted to spend as much of them together as he could.

Duo smiled a little, stroking his hands over Trowa's hair. He'd wanted to come sooner...but he'd needed the stability of Preventers, in the early days. And this last case had taken the better part of two years to put together. He shivered a little, then pulled away, fingers tracing Trowa's jaw.

"It won't be that long this time, love. I promise," he smiled again, then kissed Trowa, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs and savoring the taste of their tongues, together. Duo just hoped that with Trowa out of the way, their target would take the bait.

* * *

"Tomorrow evening, sir. Yes, sir. Okay, sir...I understand completely," Jason grinned to himself, turning to head back to his desk. Soon, he'd be able to call the whole warehouse his own. It would be his reward, for betraying Trowa. With a slight pang, Jason sat, then straightened. He needed to look out for himself. If Trowa couldn't see what was happening, well. He'd given him a chance, once. And Trowa had turned him down. Jason's lip curled. Apparently his boss preferred pretty boys. Snorting, he flipped open the ledger, fingers hurriedly dialing a number. He had work to do.

* * *

Duo checked the apartment again, brow furrowing. It was quiet. The only way in was the front door. The front door was also the only way out. He checked the patio door again, making sure it was secure. It was screened in, and the lock was sturdy. They were on the 15th floor. Below them, the city was moving, and he watched tiny figures walk down the sidewalk. He sighed, then padded back in to the bedroom.

Trowa was packing, his clothing spread out across the bed. His suitcase sat open at the foot, slowly filling with clothing and shoes. He looked up as Duo entered, brow furrowed, violet eyes clouded with thought.

"Worried, brat?" Trowa rolled a shirt, tucking it in to the suitcase. Duo nodded, sitting at the head of the bed and slowly unbraiding his hair. Trowa watched him, smiling, expression soft, laughing softly at the slight pink on Duo's cheeks.

"Creep. I see you watching me," Duo teased, shaking out his hair. He sighed. "Yeah...I just. Something should be happening, you know?"

"It's a good plan, brat. Why should anything go wrong?" Trowa tilted his head. Only three people knew about their plans, and all of them were people Trowa would trust with his life. Duo was Duo. And Jason had been by his side and at his back since he'd come back, after the war, fighting his way back in to the corp and quickly climbing to the top. They were both men he'd come to count on.

"I don't know...anything," Duo sighed again and tugged on his hair, then smirked a little, watching as Trowa stretched and arched his back. "You almost done?"

"Yeah, almost. Why?" Trowa nodded and tilted his head, looking over at him. Duo smirked wider, stretching out on his side along the head of the bed, curling a lock of hair around his finger and resting his head in his hand. He bit his lip, looking at Trowa through heavy, half-lidded lashes. Trowa swallowed.

"Oh," he said, watching as Duo dropped the lock of hair and rested a hand on his hip. He tensed slightly, muscles bunching as he watched Duo's finger idly stroke the fabric of his pants, then grinned, jumping on him.

Duo shrieked, laughing and arching against him as Trowa's hands grabbed his wrists, pinning them to his head, mouth hungry and possessive against his own. He beamed in to the kiss, laughing happily and pressing eagerly against Trowa's body.

* * *

Duo's "something wrong" happened the next morning while they were walking to the warehouse. He stopped, suddenly, and cursed. Zechs. He hadn't called Zechs, and he needed to make sure the plan was okay. It was cutting it close. Very close. But he should have just enough time, if he got back in time. Waving Trowa on, he shook his head, sighing.

"You go ahead. I have to go back to the apartment. I'll be there before you leave, okay?" Duo waved again, turning and jogging backwards. Trowa smiled, watching him, then turned, continuing. He had to make a few phone calls before he left, and Duo would catch up later.

Duo raced to his own studio, panting slightly as he ran up the stairs. He didn't want anything showing up on Trowa's security system. Stepping in to the studio, he shut the door then slid his phone out of his pocket. All they needed was Une's approval. And then he'd be in the perfect position to take their target down. Trowa would be safe, in Hawaii, and all of the focus would be on him. It went dark, and then there was nothing, Duo lying on the floor of his studio silently, the door snapping shut, a slim pair of white hands grabbing on to his wrists.

He woke on his bed, body aching, and froze, staring in to the happily smiling face of their target.

"Hello, Duo. It's been a while."

* * *

Trowa frowned. His flight left in 15 minutes. Duo had been gone for an hour. Sighing, he stopped pacing, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He jumped slightly as Jason knocked at the door, looking over at him.

"Boss? Another blond to see you. And I thought you didn't like us," Jason smirked, eyes glittering cruelly for a moment. Trowa looked up, missing the expression, and grinned.

"Not personal, Jason. I just fell hard a long time ago. He give you a name?" Trowa's eyes widened. That was quite a name. He nodded, and Jason slipped out, grinning as he admitted the guest, then covering his mouth at the sound of gunshots. Perfect.

* * *

Trowa groaned, head lolling against his chest. It was dark, and he shivered, arms jerking slightly against the rope. The coarse wooden chair had made him stiff, and he looked up blinking, adjusting to the lack of light slowly. There was someone in the room with him, and his skin prickled as he remembered the cold cruelty in Quatre's blue eyes as he'd shot him. He winced, shoulder twinging to life suddenly, and shut his eyes again. Duo was gone.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Trowa," Quatre's voice was light and polite, hands clasped in front of himself. He watched Trowa with a slight smile, eyes blank. It had been two years, in fact, if Trowa remembered correctly. During the war, they'd been friends, and that friendship had continued after. Until the day Quatre had confessed to Trowa, and Trowa realized that what Quatre wanted was a tame lion to sit next to his throne.

It was not an amicable parting.

"Where's Duo?" Trowa rasped, looking up, finally, just in time to see the wave of hatred flash over Quatre's face. He steeled himself, face falling in to a familiar mask, watching as Quatre pushed off the desk he'd been leaning against. Slowly, he began to tense his muscles, wiggling just a little.

"He's busy," Quatre smiled, stalking slowly towards Trowa. Trowa kept his face blank, heart pounding in his chest. He needed to be calm. It could mean anything. He swallowed, watching as Quatre leaned down, bringing himself eye level with Trowa. The blue of Quatre's eyes was intense, his expression fevered, and Trowa jumped as a hand rested on his knee.

"I've built an empire, Trowa," he breathed against Trowa's ear. "It's mine...but I'll give it to you, if you want it."

"You—what?" Trowa blinked, pulling back hard and looking at him, bewildered. Quatre continued, face bright and smug, telling him about the groups he'd taken over—carefully. He owned half the mercenaries groups on Earth, and almost all of the colonies. Trowa's eyes widened as he began to understand the disappearances, the sudden shifts in leadership.

"Of course...I had to get rid of Duo. He would've ruined everything. Jason and I worked very hard on making you paranoid. And then Duo showed up, wanting to reap our rewards," Quatre scowled, expression darkening, and Trowa recoiled. He wanted Duo here, now, with him, and he took another deep breath to calm himself, watching as Quatre's eyes flickered over him. Trowa paused, muscles tensing further, stilling.

"You can share it with me, Trowa...all you have to say is yes," he purred slightly, leaning in, hand running over Trowa's jaw.

* * *

"You missed our—oh," Zechs paused in the door, then blinked. Duo was tied to his bed with two black eyes and a busted nose, his wrists raw. He snarled, glaring at Zechs.

"Get over here and fucking untie me. Now, Zechs!" Duo twisted and winced, then sprung up as Zechs cut through the rope.

"Why didn't you call?" Zechs slid his knife back in to his boot, then winced at the look Duo gave him. "Ah, right. I'm sorry."

"Come on, Merquise. He's got Trowa," Duo was already moving to the door, stopping only to check the clip on his gun.

"Who's got Trowa?" the blond followed, blinking.

"Who do you fucking think?" was the reply, Duo rushing down the stairs and then pausing. He turned, suddenly, and Zechs smacked in to him with a grunt. "Call Heero. The asshole took my phone. We should be able to get a location on him."

* * *

"Y-yes?" Trowa swallowed. He caught the flicker of light out of the corner of his eye. Something on the table was blinking. Quatre leaned in, ghosting their lips together, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to pull back. The blond snarled, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back violently.

"Yes. You can join me...or I can blow your lover sky high," Quatre smirked, "Either way your business is mine." Trowa gaped at him, watching as Quatre slid a hand in to his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. There was no reason to ask what it was. Trowa already knew. Somewhere, Quatre had Duo tied up to a bomb, and that phone would set it off.

* * *

"Duo. Duo! You're not really—" Zechs drew back as Duo whirled, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him down.

"He has Trowa. I? Am going to save my lover. Now shut your goddamn mouth and let's go," Duo shoved him, turning, his body tensed, a hard line of muscle, and Zechs could remember hearing about him battle, the raw fire and anger with which he fought. He followed, cell in hand, locked on the location of Duo's own phone.

They had less than a mile left.

* * *

"Quatre..." Trowa wet his lips. He shook his head, then shuddered. There was no way he was going to let Duo die. Quatre laughed softly, smirking at him. He was backed in to a corner, and the damn blond knew it. It was exactly what Quatre had wanted all along: Trowa, unable to refuse him, at last. Swallowing bile, Trowa hung his head. Quatre watched smugly, hands on Trowa's shoulders.

"Okay. Okay, Quatre. You win. I'll go with you," Trowa breathed, voice shaking. There was a bang, and his head shot up, turning hard as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"Like Hell you will," a familiar voice growled, and Trowa felt his body expand. Quatre gaped at Duo, and Trowa turned just in time to see the impact as Duo shot him, once, in the shoulder. With a low hiss, Quatre clapped his hand over his arm, eyes flat as he stared at Duo. Gritting his teeth, the blond clutched his wound, holding the cellphone uselessly in his hand. Duo winked.

"Miss me, little buddy?" he taunted, then aimed again.

"Drop the phone, and put your hands behind your head," Zechs ordered, and Trowa could feel him, even if he couldn't see him. Trowa froze, eyes opening in shock. Quatre was following his orders, slowly, glaring at Zechs he crossed the room. He was cuffed, and Zechs kept the muzzle of his gun tight against the back of his head as he walked him out. Trowa could hear footsteps, somewhere else, maybe upstairs, and he shuddered a little as he realized who they were: Preventers.

Duo was untying him, and Trowa's arms ached, his fingers numb from lack of blood. And then Duo was in front of him, kneeling, reaching up to stroke back his bangs, and Trowa stared down at him.

"You look like shit," he said, finally. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady, Barton," Duo grinned a little, then bit his lip. He winced. It was tender. His face was tender. Quatre had beaten him thoroughly before he tied him down, and Duo shuddered as he remembered. Trowa was staring at him, and Duo cleared his throat.

"You're a—with them?" Trowa croaked, and Duo winced.

"Yeah. We've been trying to bust Quat for two years...he's been working through this part of the world, and you were the next logical target," Duo swallowed as Trowa looked away, jaw clenching. "I—It was my plan. To keep you safe."

Trowa looked at him, finally, and Duo found himself looking down. There was no reason for Trowa to believe him. Not after five years with no contact, no letters or phone calls. Duo didn't know much, but he knew he needed Trowa. He knew that spending another five years or five months or five days or five minutes without him was something he wasn't interested in enduring.

Rubbing his wrists, Trowa watched Duo's face. Duo didn't lie. But that didn't mean Duo didn't bend the truth, and he felt himself pull back, slightly. How could trust anything Duo had said? It had been built on. Trowa stopped himself. His lover was kneeling, one hand still stroking Trowa's hair, the other on Trowa's knee, and his face was white as he looked down. He swallowed. Duo's actions had been built on a need to protect someone he cared about. He surveyed Duo, then grinned a little.

"Attached, brat?" He teased, winking a little. Duo looked up, blinking, then beamed, throwing his arms around Trowa's neck.

"You have no idea," he murmured, then kissed him, holding him tightly and running his hands through his hair.


End file.
